twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkside
"You're not getting off that easy! Darkside has returned and he's out for blood....yours! Defeat him or die!" ''-''Calypso, introducing Darkside in Twisted Metal III Darkside is a semi truck that appeared in most of the Twisted Metal games,its driven by Mr.Ash (Twisted Metal 1) and Dollface (Twisted Metal Black). 'Twisted Metal:' Mr. Ash seeks what is rightfully his. He drives Darkside, A massive semi rig with awesome power. If he wins he hopes Calypso can help him retrieve an item so powerful it could destroy the world. Darkside is equipped with the Death Blast, a thin beam of white hot fire directly from the depths of hell. Darkside has a weak special. You must ram his opponents in order to do colossal damage; he has the toughest armor power in the game after Minion. Character Info: "A ravenous creature who wants to get back what is rightfully his. He's hoping Calypso can help him retrieve an item so powerful it could destroy the world!" 'Vehicle:' Darkside "A massive vehicle with awesome power but slow acceleration." Special Weapon: Death Blast Shoots out a tiny white ray directly at the target. It is rather very weak. 'Ending:' "NO!" screams Calypso. "He's mine! HE IS MINE!" "He's not yours," you tell him. "He's one of my most powerful demons and you stole him, USED him to gather up your prizes for this competition of yours. Let's go BLACK, it's time to come home." And with that, a shadowy figure on the back wall of the garage flies out of the darkness and INTO your head, disappearing into your body! Calypso screams in agony! You simply smile. "He's coming back home with me," you say. "Your contest, your 'vision,' is over for good. See you in Hell Calypso... I'll be waiting." You speed off into the LA night, searching for the express-way back to Hell. You hear it is located somewhere near Hollywood... Twisted Metal 3 Darkside reappears in Twisted Metal 3. He is an unplayable boss this time, though he is easily playable with a cheat device. His special is similar to Minion, both shoot a freeze missle, except that Darkside launches a flame while Minion launches 3 missles. Beware that he is tough to beat. He is the boss of Washington, and the first boss in the game. What motivates him to join the contest this time is unknown, though Calypso states that he is out for blood. '''Special Weapon: Freeze Flamethrower- '''Fires a freeze missile and then tries to torch your car. Twisted Metal Black This time, the driver is Dollface, one of the regular playable characters. Her special speeds the truck up straight forward, it is meant to ram and cause tremendous damage. Dollface accidentally dropped cofee on her bosses order forms. Enraged, he painfully seals her face with a mask. Her life was innocent before this point, for entering the contest, she hopes Calypso could give her a key to remove the mask. However, after winning, she refuses this because she thinks her face is ugly now. She seals her boss for the wish and seeks the city to kill bad people. Twisted Metal Small Brawl Darkside appears as an unlockable character, his special is meant to destroy opponents in a few hits, its a powerful ram. He has the best armor in the game after boss Trapper and boss Piecemeal. Character Bio A dark, mysterious boy named Jimmy Ash controls this formidable R/C vehicle. His motivations remain unknown. '''Special Weapon: '''Blue spikes will come out of the vehicle as it increases speed to ram other vehicles. Twisted Metal Lost Mr.Ash gets revenge on Calypso and Takes Black back from him, he awaits Calypso in hell. This ending has him as a human instead of a demon, unlike the first Twisted Metal. Trivia *Darkside was originally suppose to be in Twisted Metal 2, but strangely never made it. He was suppose to be a boss. *Darkside and Minion are both demons and both seek revenge against Calypso for stealing their demon powers, however, its unknown if they became 1 character later in the series, as both were not seen since the release of Twisted Metal Head On. *Strangely,Darkside said That Calypso can Gather prize for Twisted metal Contest Winner because of a Demon called BLACK,Not Minion. *Dolface is in the new Twisted Metal along with her own faction. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants